


Peach Birdo tf

by Laeron_Inkheart



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Oral Sex, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26293573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeron_Inkheart/pseuds/Laeron_Inkheart
Summary: A little story I wrote to try and get back into the swing of things. Also because my friend did a fantastic sequence of Peach turning into Birdo, in SFM and he drew it as well.megacheese https://www.furaffinity.net/user/megacheese https://www.furaffinity.net/view/38014032/I'm still open for commissions and will be focusing on them again soon.
Relationships: Birdo/Yoshi (Nintendo)
Kudos: 1





	Peach Birdo tf

“Ok, but just for a little bit.” Peach wasn’t sure how she got here; the blonde princess never felt more humiliated. The fast-talking Yoshi eyed her as she moved her head, closer to the source of her hesitation. Her knees dug into the dirt as her naked body inched closer to the proud member in front of her. The blue Yoshi had somehow managed to talk her into a very personal royal meeting.   
  
Peach wasted no time, eager to finish her visit as quickly as possible. She endured the salty taste of his shaft as her tongue glided along, teasing the head as she took more of him into her mouth. His face seemed satisfied as she bobbed her head, moans escaped his lips as she felt his cock push against the back of her throat. She opened an eye and noted how lost in bliss he was.   
  
_Another few moment and then he’ll be done._ Peach was glad this was almost over. _Maybe if I’m fast enough I can avoid swallowing any-_  
  
Swift hands stopped her train of thought. An iron grip had clasped the back of her head, before she could even protest the Yoshi forced the princess to take him deeper. She moaned as the Yoshi's cock pushed further past her lips, the full scent of his manhood was forced into her nose as her mouth was pushed to the base of his cock. Peach was so close to his swollen balls that she could swear she felt them clench. The Yoshi's spunk filling her throat as his meat throbbed, the two of them moaning as Peach felt her stomach being treated to the Yoshi's heavy sperm. His member twitched as he slowly pulled it out, more spunk being left in its retreat. With a wet Pop the cock passed Peach’s lips again, dripping with a mixture of the princess’s saliva and his own sperm.   
  
Peach gazed up with glassy eyes as the reality set in, that she was used like some common whore for a quick fuck. The heavy sperm leaked out of her agape mouth. No matter how silver tongued the Yoshi was she doubted she’d ever stop feeling the hot shame that she felt around her mouth. In fact, her face felt really hot, like even hotter than the leaking fluid. She tried to close her mouth, tried to force her face out of its slack but to no avail it stayed forced open. Taking her eyes off the satisfied Yoshi in front of her she saw her own mouth, growing out in front of her, swollen and pink as the same heat spread throughout her face. The spunk also spread, leaking out of her forced open mouth and onto her chest. Her breasts easily catching the thick sperm as a familiar heat began to spread.   
  
Her body continued to swell, her mouth faster than the rest of her as her head took on a much simpler shape, a shape the blonde princess recognized as her mouth kept growing into a perfect open hole. Her blue eyes dulled to a matted purple as her eyeshadow did the same. The heat was so overpowering that Peach didn’t fight it, she decided to just stew in her new role as the sperm continued to leak and a big red bow appeared on the top of her head.   
  
Her blonde hair brushed against her pink shoulder as the pink scales continued to wash down her body, a pure white underbelly covered her breasts and made her large pink nipples stand out. A stubby tail sprouted behind her as her ass swelled and was covered in the same scales as the rest of her body. Even her hands becoming three-digit claws did little to phase her, her knees dug more into the dirt as her body piled on the added weight. Her new mass and the scales made the Yoshi's cock twitch again, he caught the scent of a new birdo.   
  
Peach had to resist the urge to fall into the Yoshi as her ass continued to grow, her cheeks burned as the scales continued further down. Her feet and joined the rest of her body, shoes no longer needed as her soles became scaly and rough. The scent from the Yoshi in front of her brought some life back to Peach’s eyes. The princess suddenly more accepting of her situation.   
  
The new birdo had to fight her instincts, her new mouth demanded to be stuffed, to feel the Yoshi's cock fill her inner cheeks. Instead Peach stood and turned, showing the full size of her behind to the male Yoshi. She wanted him to take her, to claim her as a common birdo, suddenly the idea of being under someone felt right. Peach flashed a diamond ring; it had appeared during the last stages of the transformation and had been feeding her thoughts and ideas since. Only her blonde hair and golden crown separated Peach from the rest of the birdo’s in the mushroom kingdom, but judging from how quickly she felt the Yoshi's cock press against her ass Peach knew soon she’d be moaning like a common birdo soon.   
  
Peach let out a gasp as his hand shot out and gripped her wrist, the diamond ring gleamed and fed her more submissive thoughts. Her breathing became hot and shallow as her excitement about what came next built to a breaking point. Her pussy, never before touched by a Yoshi quivered with anticipation. Her folds were slick as the Yoshi grabbed her other wrist and got ready behind her. His cock fumbled along her ass, looking for the slick hole. Peach was happy to help him, bending her knees and raising her ass a little more to give the blue Yoshi better access to her newly transformed pussy. Even then he paused, his head pressed against the lips of the whimpering birdo. Peach knew what he wanted, he wanted her to completely submit to him. Her lips quivered and her mind went hazy as she threw her hips back, barely putting much thought into it as she thrusted herself onto her mate.   
  
The pink birdo’s body felt like it was on fire as the Yoshi took command of her, using her arms to pull himself deeper into her walls, the two Mushroom Kingdom animals now enthusiastically fucking each other in broad daylight. The two of them moaning and pumping against each other, desperate to finish. As the pink birdo bucked her hips a funny golden thing fell off her head, she barely paid the metal object any mind as it rolled forward only to be hit midfall by her freely bouncing chest.   
  
With that distraction out of the way Birdo was free to focus on the cock that was stretching her walls. She braced her legs, feeling the Yoshi thrusting harder and faster into her. Soon the two froze, a final thrust shoved deep into Birdo. Then came the heat, it was hot and radiated a warmth Birdo couldn’t describe. Feeling Yoshi’s spunk fill her womb and then some cemented her new role. She loved the feeling of being bred like this, feeling his sperm drip out of her pussy as Yoshi slid his wet cock out of her. His grip was still strong, holding her in place and forcing her to focus on the sperm swimming inside of her. Birdo’s knees quaked but she needed to show Yoshi that she was a strong mate. She stood as proud as she could, bare naked and knees trembling as sperm leaked out of her. After what felt like an hour the blue Yoshi released his grip with a breath of relief. Birdo let out a moan as she sunk to her knees, accepted by her new mate she eagerly put his limp cock in her muzzle as she moved her hands on her belly. It felt swollen and full, if she wasn’t pregnant already she was sure the Blue Yoshi would fix that the next time he got hard.   
  
Birdo couldn’t wait to be used again. 


End file.
